Courtney 10 and Albedody
by God of the Challenge
Summary: During the challenge at "Area 52", Cody finds the Albedo's Ultimatrix, and Courtney finds Gwen 10's omnitrix. The two use their new powers to not just try and win the million, but to get back at those who broke their hearts.
1. Someone to Talk To

**Ladies and germs, I bring to you, "Courtney 10 and Albedody". I figured that this would be a good way to start the story, so work with me here.**

* * *

In the cargo hold of a plane, we see a dark skinned girl with brunet hair crying. This is Courtney, a contestant from "total drama world tour". She had just found out that her boyfriend, Duncan, had cheated on her with her (almost) friend Gwen.

She didn't know what to do. So, she just sat in the cargo hold, sobbing.

"Courtney?"

She looked up to see her fellow teammate, Cody.

"What're you doing here?" she asked coldly.

"Hiding from Sierra." Cody replied. "What're you doing here?"

"I just didn't want anything to do with Duncan or Gwen." She said softly, before crying again.

Cody just embraced her, stroking her hair. "It's going to be okay. Duncan has no idea what he's missing out on." He said soothingly.

Courtney normally would have beaten Cody to a pulp, but, she felt so safe in his arms. She just cried into his shoulder, letting out all of her hate and sadness.

It was half an hour until she finally calmed down.

"How did you-" Courtney asked.

"I have three sisters at home who have all been dumped before. My parents weren't at home at the time, so they turned to me." Cody explained.

Courtney smiled, and embraced him.

Cody just hugged her back.

"You know, you're not so bad. I don't know why Gwen didn't give you a chance." Courtney said.

Cody smiled. He hadn't been told something that nice in a long time, without it being a plan to get him in an alliance, or from Sierra.

"Thanks. Let's get out of here before Ezekiel shows up." Cody said.

"What makes you think he's still in here?" Courtney asked.

"It's Ezekiel." Cody said, like it was the most obvious thing on earth.

"True." Courtney said realizing Cody had a point.

"Hang on." Cody said. He then opened up a crate, and took out a huge blanket, some chocolate, and a dartboard.

"What's that?" Courtney asked.

"My breakup kit. It has everything you need from when you first get dumped. Chocolate to eat away your troubles, a dartboard to put the jerks picture on, and a blanket for when you're all tuckered out." Cody explained.

"I'm not even gonna ask why you have that." Courtney deadpanned.

"I figured that, heaven forbid, that a couple would break up, and I would need to give this to someone. I was hoping I wouldn't need it, but." Cody said.

Courtney smirked, and pulled out a picture of Duncan and Gwen. Cody smirked back.

* * *

 **(Confessional start)**

 **Courtney:** I gotta admit Cody's a really nice guy. I'm not saying that cause of the whole "Rebound" thing, he just really is a nice guy.

 **(Confessional end)**

* * *

The two made their way back to first class, and set up their night of dealing with the hurt.

The two played darts, with Courtney hitting the picture of Gwen in the chin, and Cody nailing the picture of Duncan in the forehead.

They had some chocolate, and talked about life at home.

"You're kidding." Courtney told Cody.

"I'm not." Cody told her.

"You REALLY expect me to believe that someone stole a donut truck, just so that when people turn on the news they see the cops chasing a donut truck?" Courtney asked Cody as if he were insane.

"Look it up on your PDA." Cody said.

Courtney did, and low and behold, there was an article in the newspaper about the cops chasing a donut truck.

"I don't believe it." Courtney said amazed.

"Turn the page." Cody said, barely holding back his laughter.

Courtney did, and saw that it was Cody.

"No Way! That was you!?" she exclaimed.

"Yes way! My parents weren't even mad." Cody said, now laughing at the memory of the event.

Courtney was laughing too. She couldn't believe that the guy in front of her stole a donut truck.

"How did you do it?" she asked.

"I told the guy that he could get free advertising, and that the cops would be seen chasing a donut truck." Cody said through his laughter.

"What else did you do at home?" Courtney asked.

"My dear, you may want to brace yourself, for these are some good stories." Cody said. He then told her about all of the stuff he did back home, including the time he tracked down a pack of coyotes.

"Hold on, back up. You did what?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah, it's crazy I know. I still don't believe it." Cody replied.

"How did that even happen?" Courtney asked. She found it hard to believe that the same guy who got mauled by a bear helped drive off a pack of coyotes.

"Well, it all started when I was a fourteen. A pack of coyotes had been raiding and pillaging my neighborhood. They were tipping over garbage cans, snatching bird feeders, small stuff at first. But over time, they got bolder." Cody said, a bit solemn at the end.

"What do you mean?" Courtney asked, curious as to his tone at the end.

"They acquired a taste for cats and small dogs. We lost 2 dogs and 3 cats. They had decided to try and go for my house that night. Big mistake." Cody said, continuing the story.

"How so?" Courtney asked again.

"My Great Dane, Thunder, and my Cane Corso, Doc." Cody said. "They are super protective. In fact, if they saw Sierra doing what she does on this show, they would've chased her off a long time ago."

"Wow. So, the coyotes?" Courtney said.

"Oh, right. So, I was at home that night, my parents went out to see a movie, and my sisters were hanging out with friends. Thunder, Doc, and I were lounging on the couch, watching T.V., when we heard the coyotes enter the yard."

"What did you do?" Courtney asked.

"Well, I was sick and tired of those mangy mutts terrorizing the neighborhood, so I figured, why not show them what happens when the big dogs are off their leash." Cody said.

"You didn't." Courtney said, completely shocked.

"But I did. I opened the sliding glass door, and told Thunder and Doc to go and get him. They rushed out the door, barking and snarling. The coyotes made a break for it, but Thunder and Doc were right on their heels. About an hour later, they came back, but Thunder had a dead coyote in his mouth." Cody said. "From there, the rest of the neighborhood got their dogs together, and we ran the coyotes out of the woods."

Courtney was amazed by the story. She had newfound respect for Cody.

"So Courtney, any stories from your life at home?" Cody asked.

"Well, there is one." Courtney said. "It was when I was five. I was playing in my backyard, when a fox came out of nowhere and bit my leg. I screamed loudly, and my Pitbull, Abbie, and my Basset Hound, Cassie chased it away. Turns out, it had rabies, so I had to go to the hospital. Luckily, I was clean. The cops tracked it down later and shot it." Courtney said.

"You're a dog lover too?" Cody asked.

"Yeah. Guess we have something else in common." Courtney said with a yawn.

"Getting tired huh?" Cody said with a smirk, but he yawned as well.

Courtney smirked at him.

"Okay fine, I'm getting tired too." Cody said.

The two got under the big blanket Cody brought up, and fell asleep, with only one thing on their minds.

'Guess I'm not alone in this game after all.'

* * *

 **And scene. I was going to just make it a little bit of fluff, but I got bored and did this. Don't worry, they get their matrixes in the next chapter.**

 **For those of you who're a fan of "Harry Potter: Dimensional Traveler", I posted a poll for his digimon partner. Get your votes in now, before it closes.**


	2. The Ex-Files Part 1

**Here it is people! Chapter 2 of "Courtney 10 and Albedody"! I apologize for taking so long, college sucks donkey ass. Heads up, that is ass squared!**

 **And, I was planning some stories with my good friend moonrose221. These stories will be featured at the bottom.**

 **Oh, and these chapters will be in two parts, mostly because my main source is gone, and I had to find a new one.**

* * *

Last time on Total Drama World Tour. Greece. Hey, it was ruined before we got there. Here we learned that Alejandro may not be perfect. Unless perfection means being super klutzy. And Tyler spilled the beans about Duncan and Gwen's kiss. Thoughts? KA – BOOM! *laughter* I had no idea Cody had such a killer right hook. In the end, the Amazons won. But, no one went home. So everyone can marinate in awkward soup for at least one more challenge.

Who's gonna get knocked outta orbit this week? Get ready to believe, right here on Total. Drama. WORLD TOUR~!

* * *

Back in First Class, Cody and Courtney ended up walking back in before anyone noticed they were gone.

However, Courtney was still super pissed.

"Pummel Duncan, Pummel Gwen, Wash socks." Courtney mumbled, writing down a to do list, before bursting into tears.

"The cradle will fall and down will come Gwen!" Sierra seethed, biting the head off of the Gwen cutout she made.

* * *

 **(Confessional start)**

 **Sierra:** Gwen and Duncan? Hm, duh! But boyfriend stealing's wrong! She's gone!

 **(Confessional end)**

* * *

"What a beautiful day it is!" Heather said happily to the bored intern at the bar. Wait, WHAT!? Yup, turns out she's happy. The apocalypse has begun.

"Hmmm, what is that delicious smell?" she asked. "Oh I know, it's – "

* * *

 **(Confessional start)**

 **Heather:** TENSION! And it has nothing to do with me. I have never felt so safe. Thanks Gwen!

 **(Contestant change)**

 **Courtney:** DAAAAAH! Gwen is going down! I can't believe I ever trusted that sun – fearing, emo – loving LIAR! Well at least I broke up with Duncan on my terms. It was totally empowering!

 ***Flashback begins***

"YOU STUPID JERK FACE!" Courtney cried as she was on the floor kicking her legs. She had dumped a bowl of spaghetti on Duncan and punched him in the face.

"Look I'm sorry – " was as far as he got before Courtney kicked him in the family jewels.

 ***Flashback end***

 **Courtney:** At least I still have my pride. *Bursts into tears*

 **(Confessional end)**

* * *

Duncan was with Team CIRRRRH, now holding an ice pack over his gonads.

"I'm serious." Tyler said. "The guy's a jerk with a capital "G". I'd never cheat on my Lindsay the way he hurt Courtney. He deserved two kicks to the – ".

Owen cleared his throat.

"Permission to speak freely?" Owen asked. "You know, athlete to athlete?"

"What happened to your metal?" Tyler asked. He noticed that Owen's was all messed up.

"Huh?" Owen said. "Oh, I ate the chocolate, so good, and refilled it with peanuts, ate those too. Refilled it with foam packing peanuts, ate those. Puked up a painful white cloud and didn't refill it, ha ha ha. Jock talk aside, the way I see it Duncan is a double gold medalist in the "Total Drama Babe – a – lympics"."

"There's a "Babe – a – lympics"?" Tyler asked in awe.

"Well Duncan is the only guy in TV history to score two hotties." Owen continued.

"Courtney AND Gwen?" Tyler pondered. "Punk's got mojo."

Alejandro smirked. An idea came into his head.

* * *

 **(Confessional start)**

 **Alejandro:** Problem: Duncan is a strong player. Solution?: Courtney is volatile. She'll throw the "Amazons" off their game, and Duncan off his game too. All she needs is a little push.

 **(Confessional end)**

* * *

An inflatable Chef Auto pilot and Ezekiel were in the cockpit of the plane. Then the controls went wild.

Something was wrong.

Suddenly, two UFO's appeared in front of the plane. They zapped it with energy beams, rendering the controls useless.

Chef and Chris were playing a game of chess to pass the time when they heard the alarms going off.

"Plane could use a tune up." Chris observed.

"Hmm Hm." Chef muttered in agreement. Chris then pulled up a mic for the intercom.

"Attention potential crash victims." Chris said into the mic. "Please remain calm. Our auto pilot is testing some equipment. Snacks in the common area if you don't believe me and want a last meal."

Not surprisingly, everyone was in the common area. The snacks were a fruit bowl.

"You call these snacks!?" Owen shouted as he held up a bunch of bananas. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

He then ate the whole thing in one bite. Peels, stems, and whatever brown mushy spots were there and all. Duncan then finally showed up.

"Looking especially pasty this morning." He said to Gwen.

"That means so much coming from a cyclops." Gwen quipped.

Courtney scoffed at the sight.

"Unbelievable!" Alejandro exclaimed. "Forgive me, I'm simply offended on your behalf. Perhaps a little payback is in order? How would Duncan like it if you flirted with someone?"

* * *

 **(Confessional start)**

 **Courtney:** Duncan would lose it! It's basic breakup math. The more mad Duncan gets, the more jealous he looks. The cruddier Gwen feels, the more vindicated I am. It's perfect.

 **(Confessional end)**

* * *

Courtney surveyed her options. Alejandro was out, it would be too obvious. Tyler was out as well. If she flirted with Tyler, she'd be no better than Gwen! Owen wouldn't want to betray Izzy, so he was out. That left one contestant. Cody.

It was perfect. He was available, he was the EXACT opposite of Duncan, and he used to have feelings for Gwen. If those feelings were directed to her, Gwen would definitely feel cruddy. The only problem was Sierra. Could she survive the stalker's wrath? It was worth the risk.

"Cody is super cute!" Courtney said out loud as she walked up to him.

"Huh?" Cody said as he heard this. Was there something in that mango he ate or did Courtney say he was super cute?

Duncan raised an eyebrow at this.

Suddenly, the lights went out, causing everyone to gasp. And one to let one rip.

All eyes turned to Owen.

"The dark as my witness that was not me!" Owen said. Nobody bought it.

Soon, the UFO's left, and the plan went into a nosedive. Fortunately, an energy beam caught the plane, and put it on the ground.

Owen however was still screaming.

"3, 2, 1, and your back." Alejandro said, snapping his fingers at the end. Amazingly, Owen stopped screaming. Duncan's eyes widened in surprise.

"We landed already?" Owen asked. "Huh, I'm SO over m flying thing."

"Looks like I owe you five bucks." Duncan said to Alejandro.

* * *

 **(Confessional start)**

 **Alejandro:** My Uncle Julio is a hypnotist. Manipulating runs in the family. And that wasn't the only post – hypnotic suggestion I gave Owen. *chuckles*

 **(Confessional end)**

* * *

It was nightfall when they landed. The full moon was high up in the sky.

"Everyone, welcome to the coolest, extraterrestrialest in the world!" Chris announced. "Area 52!"

"52? Area 51 is where all the cool alien stuff is." Gwen said.

"The show is so broke we have to fake an area now?" Duncan mocked.

"Nope." Chris replied. "This really is Area 52. And that's Area 51 right there."

Chris pointed past a rock where there were numerous spotlights shining in the sky.

"We're just inside the border." Chris explained. "Well, all of us except Duncan."

Duncan was then zapped by a red laser.

"Duncan!" Gwen exclaimed.

Cody and Courtney held back there laughter just barely.

"Thanks for the laser show Colonel!" Chris said into a walkie talkie. Duncan then fell on his ass.

"It's good to have friends in Area 51 places." Chris quipped.

Courtney then started laughing like crazy while holding onto Cody's shoulder.

'Something stinks.' Cody thought to himself. 'And it's not Duncan.'

Duncan glared at the two, and coughed up some smoke.

* * *

 **(Confessional start)**

 **Duncan:** Flirting with CODY!? I knew she hated me, but I had no idea she hated that much. Wow!

 **(Confessional end)**

* * *

"Listen up space – cases!" Chris announced. "The 5 1 is THE most heavily protected Military base in the world! Which, is why tonight's challenge is gonna be so much fun! For me!

Part 1: Break into Area 51 without getting shot, gassed, plasma rayed, or otherwise killed. The place is guarded by elite black ops soldiers, so, if anyone does get all exploded, their untimely but hilarious demise will be blamed on a freak weather balloon accident.

Part 2: Each team must find a genuine functioning alien artifact inside Area 51's infamous alien black box warehouse. The place is full of broken alien junk. You need to find something alien that still works. BUT, be careful, the house is loaded with booby traps.

Part 3: The winning team must bring their working artifact back to Area 52 intact. Last team back faces elimination, and DO NOT get caught over there. Rumor has it trespassers are get a memory wipe, and are transferred to an alien colony where they either become slaves, or food!

You have till dawn! GO!"

With Team CIRRRRH, the guys ran as fast as they could.

"Okay, we should split up and scout for points of entry." Duncan said. "Owen's, with me."

Upon hearing this, Tyler and Alejandro stop.

'I could try and throw Tyler off of his game.' Alejandro thought. 'But I don't exactly have any material to use at the moment.'

"Guys, you gotta see this!" Duncan called out. Alejandro and Tyler walked up to where Owen and Duncan were.

"WOW!" Tyler exclaimed.

There it was, in all its glory, Area 51.

A bunny then hopped by.

"Think it's safe to cross." Tyler said, seeing how well the bunny was doing.

Then, the bunny was zapped by a laser, then ran off screaming with its ears on fire.

"I'll be on the plane." Owen said nervously.

"Hey listen up." Duncan said. "I have a plan."

With Team Amazon, they were on the other side of the rock Team CIRRRRH was.

"Ooooh!" Heather said mockingly. "Some kind of security vegetable patch." She then felt something on her leg.

"Cody! Get your clammy hands off of my leg!" Heather demanded.

"I'm not touching your leg." Cody said, holding his hands up for proof.

A hissing sound alerted the team to the culprit. A venomous Gila Monster! The team screamed in fear and ran off! And for good reason! A Gila Monster's venom can be quite painful!

The team ran until the lizard was blown to smithereens!

"Since when do lizards fly!?" Heather said.

"Everyone freeze." Gwen said in realization. "We are on a minefield."

"Way to lead, New Heather!" Sierra said angrily.

* * *

 **(Confessional start)**

 **Gwen:** New Heather!?

 **(Confessional end)**

* * *

With Team CIRRRRH, the guys were ready to execute the plan.

"Remember, throw the rock, and run in the opposite direction." Duncan said. "NOW!"

Alejandro threw his rock. The rock was zapped by the laser, but Alejandro was safe.

"Now!" Duncan said again. This time, Tyler threw his rock and ran. But, he ran into a cactus.

"Owen, go!" Duncan said to his friend.

Owen panicked, and ran with the rock over his head, and he got blown up!

"Where's Owen?" Tyler asked.

Owen then landed on the other side of the fence.

"How'd you get over there?" Owen asked dizzily.

A tube then appeared out of the ground, and tried to suck Owen up. However, it was too narrow, making Owen chuckle.

So a BIGGER tube appeared in its place.

"Uh oh." Owen said, and he was sucked up.

"OWEN!" Tyler shouted, and he ran to go find him.

"Wait, you don't have to" Duncan said, trying to warn Tyler. But, he was ignored as Tyler tried to climb an electric fence.

Duncan and Alejandro then walked through the open gate, where Tyler fell over in a smoking heap.

"Nicely done Tyler." Duncan laughed.

Back with Team Amazon, no one moved an inch.

"What are we gonna do?" Gwen asked.

"Why don't you make out with the mine field's boyfriend?" Courtney said sarcastically.

'Damn it Courtney.' Cody thought to himself.

"We're wasting time." Heather said. "Someone do something!"

Then, the ding they all know and hate chimed in.

"Anything but THAT." Gwen said.

"Okay, I'll give you a choice." Chris said as he flew in on his jetpack. "What would you rather do? Sing a song, or tap dance in a mine field?"

Then, lasers were fired at Chris.

"Okay, I'm out." The sadistic host said.

* * *

 _Courtney:_

 _Boyfriend kisser!_

 _I thought she was my friend,_

 _But now it's time to diss her!_

 _Sure we had some fun times,_

 _But I'm not gonna miss her now!_

 _Heather:_

 _Boyfriend kisser!_

 _Courtney:_

 _You're gonna get_

 _What's coming to you_

 _If it's the last thing_

 _I ever do-oo-oo!_

 _Heather:_

 _That's right!_

 _That's right!_

 _Courtney and Heather:_

 _That's right!_

 _That's right!_

 _Courtney:_

 _Let's go a little back!_

 _We captured Duncan in a sack._

 _Heather:_

 _And had a laugh attack_

 _When you stretched me on the rack!_

 _Courtney:_

 _All those times you made me smile,_

 _You wanted my man_

 _All the while!_

Sierra:

Duh! It was so obvious.

 _Courtney and Heather:_

 _Boyfriend kisser!_

 _Courtney:_

 _You're not my new sister!_

 _You're a pus-y, gothy, nasty blister! Oh!_

 _Heather:_

 _Boyfriend kisser!_

 _Courtney and Heather:_

 _You're gonna get what's coming to you!_

 _Courtney:_

 _If it's the last thing I ever do-oo-oo!_

* * *

Towards the end of the song, Cody used his candy to clear a path through the mine field.

"You found a way out." Gwen said happily. "And you sacrificed your candy to do it."

"Thank the dork while you run!" Heather scolded.

At Area 51, some Black Ops ran out of the building, looking for the contestants. Team Amazon snuck past them, and into the building.

"Wicked!" Gwen exclaimed. "We beat "Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot" here!"

"Think again pasty!" Duncan quipped as he and what was left of the team walked by.

"Will our amateur alien hunters make it out of the mysterious black box with their butts intact? And, WHERE'S Owen? Find out when we return on Total. Drama. WORLD TOUR~!"

* * *

 **Alright, the stories are:**

" **Son of the Spellmans" (Sabrina the Teenage Witch)**

" **Power Rangers Guardians" (Kingdom Hearts/Power Rangers)**

" **Keyblade Empire" (Kingdom Hearts)**

" **The Legend of the Shadow Panther" (Lion Guard)**

" **The Bounty Hunter" (Pokémon )**

" **Key of Justice" (Kingdom Hearts/Justice League/Power Rangers)**

" **Fairly Odd Hunter" (Fairly Odd Parents/Digimon)**

" **Power Rangers Planeteers" (Captain Planet/Power Rangers)**

" **The Babysitter" (Rugrats)**

" **Phantom Ranger" (Danny Phantom/Young Justice/Power Rangers)**

" **Harry Potter and the Power Rangers" (Harry Potter/Power Rangers) (Sequel to "Harry Potter and the Digimon Data Squad")**

" **Harry Potter and the Justice League" (Harry Potter/Justice League) (Final Chapter in the "Harry Potter and the Digimon Data Squad Trilogy")**

" **Spirit of Vengeance" (Ghost Rider/Power Rangers SPD)**


	3. The Ex-Files Part 2

**Alright, here we are with Part 2 of "The Ex – Files". Here is where Courtney and Cody get their matrixes.**

 **And now, to reply to reviews:**

 **StrongGuy159: Dude, seriously, is this all you can say?**

 **ThatChronicKid: Don't worry doc, to quote Fred the scorpion from "All Hail King Julien" and "All Hail King Julien: Exiled: This. Is. HAPPENING!**

 **SaurusRock625: The answer….. will be revealed before the chapter is over!**

 **Duskrider: Thank you.**

 **Karlos1234ify: I'm glad that you're glad.**

 **InternalFire: I'm seeing this crap – fest to the end!**

 **Now, let's get started!**

* * *

"So according to Tyler, they stole Owen," Cody said. "And brought him in here somewhere."

"Aw, poor Cody." Courtney flirted. "Wanna go somewhere quiet and, talk about it?"

Duncan just rolled his eyes.

"Welcome to the black box warehouse!" Chris said over the loud speakers. "Finding a functioning alien artifact in here, is gonna be a bit like finding a needle in a haystack. A haystack with a black ops security system. Which I set off when I hacked into this PA! My bad!"

"Is it just me, or does he NOT sound sorry for that!?" Cody exclaimed.

The alarms then went off, causing everyone to scatter.

* * *

Courtney hid behind some boxes, while Heather was digging through some of the boxes to find an artifact.

"Great." Heather muttered. "More broken junk."

Heather tossed a disc behind her, but it was revealed to be a VEEERY tiny flying saucer.

Heather groaned as it flew away.

"Can't these boxes have labels!?" Heather complained.

Courtney found a robot, and kicked its shin to see what would happen. She got her answer when it activated.

"Intruder alert." The robot said. "Initializing elimination procedure."

Then, a big ass cannon came out of the robot's right wrist, and aimed itself at Courtney. However, before it could do anything, the floor gave way, making the robot fall through numerous levels.

Meanwhile, Heather had found a portal to somewhere. She poked it with her finger, only for someone, or something, to grab her, and try and pull her in.

"Hmmm, she is a pain." Courtney said, pondering on whether or not to save her. "Ugh, but I need her vote to get rid of Gwen."

Courtney then grabbed Heather's leg, and yanked her out of there, launching Heather into some boxes.

"Ugh! What were you waiting for!?" Heather demanded. "I am covered in space snot! Least the stupid thing is intact."

Courtney then knocked it over with her foot, destroying it.

"Oh no!" Courtney said in fake disappointment. "Better keep looking."

"Are you trying to lose?" Heather asked in shock.

"What!?" Courtney asked. "As if!"

* * *

With Owen, the big lug had finally woken up, only to find himself strapped to a chair.

"You're not gonna fatten me up to feed your race of probe happy aliens!" Owen shouted in defiance. "Are you?"

Then a bunch of medical tools appeared from the ceiling.

"Initiating, G7851, protocol." A robotic voice said. "Large."

Suddenly, a suction cup was attached to Owen's head, going over his eyes.

"Oh no!" Owen said in fear. "The memory wiper thingy! If I remember only one thing, PLEASE! Let it be nachos! With extra jalapenos."

That was when he started screaming.

Fortunately, Tyler and Alejandro were passing by.

"It's gotta be Owen!" Tyler said when he heard the screams. "OWEN! WE'RE HERE TO SAVE YA BUDDY!"

Tyler then started punching the cube Owen was stuck in.

"NEVER! LEAVE! A MAN! BEHIND!" He shouted with each punch, until his hands were red.

"Tyler!" Alejandro exclaimed. "There's no time! We need to find an artifact! It's not like on's gonna just fall out of the sky!"

And then one in the form of a cube fell out of the sky.

Wait let me try! It's not like a sexy babe is gonna fall out of the sky!

….

DAMMIT!

Oh wait, it fell from the cube. MY BAD!

"Huh. I stand corrected." Alejandro said with a smile on his face. "Now, let's hope it works!"

That's when it started to glow, making Alejandro drop it in shock. Two lightning bolts then shot out, forming two aliens!

"WHOA! ALIENS!" Tyler shouted. "Don't probe me bro!"

The alien just blinked at Tyler, then held its finger out in classic E.T. fashion.

Tyler raised an eyebrow, and the alien smiled. Tyler then went to touch his finger with the alien's, when it shocked him.

Alejandro winced as he heard Tyler's shouts of pain. Then, the other one pulled a facehugger, and started shocking Alejandro!

* * *

Meanwhile, Gwen snuck past some Black Ops, and bumped into Duncan.

After an awkward greeting, they decided to try again.

"You go first." Duncan said to Gwen.

"Okay." Gwen said. "The kiss was awesome, even though everyone on my team thinks I'm the "New Heather". Even Heather! But I can see that Courtney's ridiculous flirting is getting to you. So if you've changed your mind about our sit – "

Duncan silenced her with a kiss on the lips.

"Was that just to shut me up?" Gwen asked amusedly.

"Not entirely." Duncan admitted.

"Why don't we just let things happen?" Gwen asked. "No pressure, no planning, no pookums. K?"

"See?" Duncan said. "That there is why I like you."

Then, the flying saucer from before flew over them. Duncan smirked and went to grab it, but Gwen tripped him.

"Try not to get eliminated!" Gwen laughed as she ran after the saucer.

"Same to you!" Duncan called back with a smile on his face.

* * *

Cody had found some pods. He went to touch one, but it zapped him. He stuck his finger in his mouth to relieve the pain, but then the pod started glowing. And out of it came ANOTHER CODY!

How many more movie references are there gonna be in this episode!?

'NOPE!' Cody thought to himself as he backed away from the clone. 'So much nope!'

"Oh my gosh! OH MY GOSH!" Sierra squealed as she ran to them both. "TWO CODY'S! I'm confused. AND EXCITED!"

She then squeezed them both, making the clone one pop like a balloon.

"Okay now I'm just confused." Sierra muttered. Cody took this time to slip away. The alien goo made it very easy.

* * *

With Duncan, he continued trying to find the saucer, but instead found Alejandro and Tyler getting the shocks of their lives!

*cricket noises*

Screw you that was funny!

"It's on my face!" Tyler yelled. "It's on my face!"

"What's this a double date?" Duncan demanded as he walked up to Alejandro. "Tell you what, you agree not to vote me off this week, then I save your butt."

Alejandro just gave Duncan a thumb's up.

"Deal!" Duncan said. "Okay first, Big Mouth!"

Duncan held his fist out, and Tyler ran right into it, destroying the first alien.

"Oh, gross!" Tyler moaned. The slime was everywhere! "Ever heard of overkill guy?"

Duncan then tried to pull the other alien off of Alejandro. The alien then zapped the both of them, sending them both flying! Alejandro crashed against the cube Owen was stuck in, making the keypad on the outside go haywire.

The door then opened, letting Owen go free.

"Owen!" Tyler said in shock.

Owen looked like the Joker! Green hair and everything

"What?" Owen asked. "Oh no! the alien stole my memory! And styled my hair!"

"And did your make up!" Tyler said, making Owen scream in panic.

* * *

Chris and Chef laughed as they watched this from the plane.

"Thanks again Colonel!" Chris said into the walkie talkie. "I can see why that mullet is top secret!"

* * *

"I really don't think they stole your memory Owen." Tyler said.

"Oh but they did Tyler!" Owen shouted. "I can't even remember your name!"

…Wat?

"A little help here please!" Duncan called out.

"Or Duncan's name, or Al's name, or Chris or the Total Drama Plane or Mom's cheese cellar back home! Or any of us!" Owen exclaimed. "Oh wait, nevermind. I think I'm good. Oh, how you doing Al?"

Alejandro just gave Owen the stink eye.

"Al? Al!" Owen called out again.

"3, 2, 1, and, REVENGE!" Alejandro said, snapping his fingers.

Owen then gave himself a wedgie, started doing "The Running Man", and started singing "Take me out to the ballgame".

Duncan chucked the alien at Owen to get him to stop.

* * *

 **(Confessional start)**

 **Duncan:** *laughs* The Running Man? Alejandro is alright.

 **(Confessional end)**

* * *

"Hurry!" Tyler said. "It's getting angrier!"

Alejandro tried to pull the alien off of Owen, but was having some difficulties. Finally, they managed to remove the alien, and get it into the box Tyler was holding.

"One intact alien artifact!" Duncan exclaimed. "First class here we come!"

Owen, however, was still hypnotized.

"3, 2, 1, and we're back!" Alejandro said, snapping Owen out of it.

"Didge, we won?" Owen asked, before falling on his face.

"Great!" Alejandro said. "Now we gotta carry him out!"

"I'll stick with the alien." Tyler said.

Alejandro and Duncan then lifed Owen up.

"LET'S GO!" Alejandro shouted "VAMINOS!", and Team CIRRRRH took off.

"Alejandro?" Gwen asked as she walked in on the scene. "Is that you?"

Gwen then saw the box from before.

"Well well, what have we here?" Gwen said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Courtney was pretending to look for an artifact.

"Courtney, a word?"

Courtney turned around and saw Cody from behind some boxes.

"What's up?" Courtney asked.

"What's with you today?" Cody asked. "You've been flirting with me throughout the whole challenge! And you broke the portal we could've used to win! What's going on?"

"Look, the thing is, Alejandro told me to try and make Duncan jealous. And I wasn't gonna flirt with Alejandro, that'd be too obvious. Owen wouldn't want to betray Izzy, even though they broke up, and if I flirted with Tyler, I'd be no better than Gwen." Courtney explained. "So that left you. And I broke the portal so that we could lose, and vote Gwen off."

"Why didn't you say something?" Cody asked. "I could've helped make it look real! And if the reast of the team found out, YOU'D be the one going home! Not Gwen!"

"I honestly never thought of that." Courtney admitted.

"Well let's just go and – " Cody then accidently knocked a lid off of one of the boxes. He looked inside and found something.

"Hey Courtney, look at this!" Cody said.

Courtney peered in and saw what Cody was talking about.

There were two watches.

The first one was red and black, and had four black squares that look like it would face the user's knuckles. The face was a black circle with a red hourglass in side.

The second one looked like a very big wristwatch, primarily blue and aqua in color, with a blue dial in the middle which has a pink hourglass shape.

"Think they work?" Cody asked.

"Let's hope so." Courtney muttered.

The two reached out to grab them, but then the watches grabbed onto them!

"HOLY - !" Cody shouted as he tried to shake it off.

"What are these things!?" Courtney exclaimed.

"Whatever they are, they aren't coming off!" Cody said. He then noticed his had a hologram on top. It looked like some kind of dog.

"I wonder…." Cody muttered before he pressed the face down like a button. In a red flash of light, Cody had transformed into an Evolved Vulpimancer!

Evolved Vulpimancers are significantly larger and more muscular than Vulpimancers. Their fur is a maroon-red color. They have four huge grey/white spikes running down their backs that overlap. These spikes start out as a shark-like fin at the head, and rising almost into an arc over the back, tapering near the rump. Evolved Vulpimancers also have a long tail whose tip has a horn, resembling a scorpion stinger.

The watch had become a spiked dog collar around his neck. **(A.N.: Think the Nemetrix, but with the Ultimatrix symbol on it.)**

"Cody!" Courtney shouted.

"It's okay Courtney, I'm fine!" Cody said. "But I have this sudden urge to hump legs and pee on fire hydrants."

"I don't have time for this." Courtney mumbled as she got on Cody's back. "Move it, before the guy's beat us!"

"Hang on tight!" Cody warned before he took off in a full gallop.

* * *

"Tell me you found something!" Heather said.

"I can't even find Cody – kins!" Sierra said sadly.

"So we have nothing!?" Heather said.

"One working alien artifact!" Gwen exclaimed as she walked in. "Totally intact! TA – DA!"

"Make that three!"

Courtney then grabbed the rest of Team Amazon as Cody barreled on through.

"First class, here we come!" Courtney cheered. "WOO HOO!"

* * *

"Smells like… burnt candy!" Owen mumbled as Team CIRRRRH ran through the mine field.

"Come on guys!" Tyler said. "We didn't get this far in the competish cause we're wimps! It's cause we stay one step ahead of the – "

Tyler then stepped on a mine, and was sent flying!

Back at the plane, Chris was catching some z's, when Tyler crash landed not 20 feet from him.

"Why is the purple meatball playing the piano?" he asked dizzily. The alien however, was now slime.

"Former alien life form? Impressive." Chris said. "Too bad it's not still intact."

"WHAT!?" Alejandro said, stamping his foot in anger.

* * *

Team Amazon was still hanging on tight to Cody the Evolved Vulpimancer as he raced through the mine field, his sense of smell alerting him to the hidden explosives.

"The guys beat us!?" Gwen shouted.

Unfortunately, Cody tripped over his own foot, causing not only him to fall and slide across the ground, but for Gwen to drop the box.

"NO!" Gwen shouted in fear.

"OH CRAP!" Cody shouted as he slid across the ground, all the way to the plane. "I'm hurt now!"

Fortunately, Chris caught the box.

"The Amazons win again!" Chris announced.

Cody tapped the watch on his collar, and turned back to normal.

"Thank goodness." He muttered, until Sierra grabbed him and started to squeeze.

* * *

Chris had called the Colonel, and told him Cody and Courtney could keep the watches, or the "Ultimatrix" and "Omnitrix" as he called them, as long as they didn't try and take over the planet.

* * *

On the plane, Cody and Heather were talking with Courtney. Cody had explained the situation, and Heather had agreed to help.

"I know you want Gwen gone." Cody told Courtney. "But strategy is the way to go here."

"Cody's right." Heather said in agreement. "Right now, we gotta focus on picking off the guys."

"Are you even listening?" Cody asked.

"Gothy's going down, Gothy's going down, Gothy is going down." Courtney said in a crazed mantra.

"Okay that is a no." Cody said.

* * *

 **(Confessional start)**

 **Heather:** Izzy, you have been reaplced.

 **(Confessional end)**

* * *

Gwen shrunk down in her seat.

"Attention all players and brooding Goth chick!" Chris said, showing no mercy in the savagery department. "It's time to throw a guy out of a plane!"

At the Barf Bag Ceremony, Team CIRRRRH were awaiting the verdict.

"Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot." Chris said. "Not a lot of team work tonight. Owen, wasting time on a new hairdo, not cool. Duncan, making deals before you help your teammates, that's low! Tyler –"

Gwen snuck in to see the verdict.

"Is stoked that Duncan is outie!" Tyler said through his bandages.

"No Tyler." Chris corrected. "You're outie!"

"What!?" Tyler, and surprisingly Courtney shouted in unison.

"You're cutting Tyler instead of Duncan!?" Courtney asked incredulously. "What's wrong with you!?"

"Is there gonna be a revote?" Tyler asked hopefully, only for Courtney to literally kick him off the plane!

"That's it! No more Ms. Nice Guy!" Courtney said with finality. "Two people specifically! You hear me!? I will have my REVENGE!"

At the word revenge, Owen once again gave himself a wedgie, started doing "The Walking Man", and singing "Take Me Out to the Ball Game".

"Will Courtney get her revenge?" Chris asked. "Find out next time, right here on Total. Drama. WORLD TOUR!"

* * *

 **Okay you guys, you got what you were waiting for! Cody and Courtney now have their matrixes!**

 **As for the Aliens:**

 **Cody:**

 **Evolved Vulimancer**

 **Evolved Vaxasaurian**

 **Evolved Sonorosian**

 **Evolved Arachnichimp**

 **Evolved Polar Manzadrill**

 **Evolved Galilean**

 **Evolved Appoplexian**

 **Evolved Methanosian**

 **Evolved Galvan**

 **Evolved To'kustar**

 **Courtney:**

 **Florauna**

 **Kinceleran**

 **Petrosapien**

 **Arburian Pelarota**

 **Pyrosapien**

 **Tetramand**

 **Vladat**

 **Technomorph**

 **Segmentsapien**

 **Celestialsapien**


End file.
